


Hello, I Love You (Tell Me Your Name)

by waterofthemoon



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: spn_30snapshots, Exhibitionism, First Time, Group Sex, Humor, Kink, M/M, One Shot, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-20
Updated: 2010-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:37:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterofthemoon/pseuds/waterofthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen accidentally go to an orgy (sort of). Things happen. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, I Love You (Tell Me Your Name)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is one hundred percent [**gigglingkat**](http://gigglingkat.livejournal.com/profile)'s fault, as she started the conversation that sparked this idea and also gave me the title. [**clex_monkie89**](http://clex-monkie89.livejournal.com/profile) is also to blame for enabling it. Written for the [**spn_30snapshots**](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_30snapshots/profile) prompt "lust" ([table](http://waterofthemoon.livejournal.com/380161.html)) and betaed by [**unperfectwolf**](http://unperfectwolf.livejournal.com/profile)!

Jensen didn't know it was going to be _this_ kind of party. Sure, he expected near-Bacchalian levels of drunken revelry from one of Misha's parties, but he somehow didn't anticipate it devolving into a goddamn orgy.

Everywhere he looks, there are couples and groups making out and undressing each other. Danneel's got her hand up Sophia's skirt, Misha's in the middle of what looks like a foursome, and Tom is actually getting ready to go down on his wife. Jensen doesn't know why they couldn't just stay home to have sex and spare him the visual. He needs another drink to deal with this.

Jensen stumbles into the kitchen, only to crash into the hottest guy he's ever seen, who also happens to have a red cup in each hand. Of course, blue alcohol goes everywhere, soaking both their shirts and the tile floor.

"Shit, shit, sorry about that," Jensen mutters. "I didn't see you coming." He grabs a few paper towels and starts trying to pat the guy's shirt dry while the guy watches him with a lazy, amused smirk.

"Hey, relax." The guy sets his cups down and pulls Jensen's hands away. "Shit, you're just as drenched as I am. Maybe you should just take your shirt off."

"Um," Jensen says. He's too drunk to follow this reasoning, especially when it comes from someone so stupidly hot. Jesus, he wants to lick this guy.

The guy laughs and shows his dimples, making Jensen go a little more weak-kneed. "You're shy, right? Don't worry, I'm pretty sure everyone out there is a little too preoccupied to notice the clumsy idiots in here." Jensen just stares at him. "Look, I'll take mine off, too," the guy says. "Chafing's a bitch." Then he actually does unbutton his shirt and shrug it off, revealing—wow. Jensen never thought it was possible for someone's muscles to actually ripple like that.

Jensen's shirt really is sticking to him uncomfortably, so he finally gets with the program and takes it off. "So what's your name, and how come you're not out there?" he asks.

"Jared." He gives the living room a dark look. "Dude, Chad—he's my roommate—totally dragged me here under false pretenses. I didn't know it was going to be—that!" Jared flails a little. "And he was my ride, so, like, I can't even sneak out the back door."

Jensen laughs a little. "If it makes you feel better, Misha's a friend of mine, and I didn't know, either. Last time, everyone just got really drunk and found private places to fuck. I mean, granted, some of those places were behind potted plants or in the pool, but—what?" He breaks off when he realizes Jared is watching him kind of intently.

"Nothing," Jared says roughly. "Just—you're kind of unfairly tempting. Standing here all wet with your shirt off."

"Um," Jensen says. He'd like to point out that Jared is being just as unfair, but his brain isn't working at full capacity with Jared talking to him like that. Jesus, he just _met_ the guy.

"Gorgeous and shy, my favorite kind," Jared continues. He steps closer to Jensen and rests his hand on Jensen's shoulder. Jensen squirms at the contact, imagining how that hand might feel in other places. "Look. I know we just met, and you haven't told me your name yet, but—I'd like to get to know you better."

"Jensen. I'm Jensen," Jensen says immediately. He frowns when he realizes he tripped over the sibilant.

"Jensen," Jared repeats slowly, as if he's testing the way it feels in his mouth. Jensen shouldn't find that as hot as he does. "Jensen, I'm going to ask you out now. Are you too drunk to say yes?"

"No," Jensen says, emphatically shaking his head. When Jared's face falls, he quickly amends, "I mean, _yes_, I'll go out—oh, fuck it, you're drunk, too." He grabs Jared's face and pulls him down for a kiss.

Jared quickly gets with the program, hauling Jensen in against him and opening his mouth eagerly when Jensen slips his tongue in. It's the best drunken, clumsy kiss Jensen's ever had.

They pull apart for air and stare at each other, wide-eyed. "So I never do this, and I don't know about you," Jensen says, "but I don't want to wait until after we sober up and go out to dinner."

"Thank god," Jared groans. He kisses Jensen again, then picks him up, one hand under Jensen's ass to support his weight.

Jensen's greatly in favor of the ass groping, and he wraps his legs around Jared's back automatically. "Where are we going?" he murmurs between kisses.

"If you can't beat 'em," Jared says, and then he sets Jensen down in an armchair and climbs on his lap. Belatedly, Jensen realizes they're in the middle of the sea of half-naked people.

"Jared, wait—" Jensen tries to say. Jared grinds against him, kissing his jaw and neck, and it feels so good that Jensen lets out a helpless groan and grinds back. Fuck it. If his friends want to watch, let 'em watch.

Jensen doesn't hesitate when Jared goes for his fly, but he stops Jared short of getting them totally naked. He's hoping to do this again with Jared, maybe a lot more, and no one else gets to have that. Instead, he pushes Jared's underwear down just enough to free his cock, which turns out to be huge and gorgeous. Jensen wishes he had the coordination to suck him off right now.

"Yeah, fuck, get it out," Jared growls in his ear. He pulls Jensen's cock out and grips them both in his huge hand, making Jensen cry out from the friction. All around them, people are moaning in pleasure. "You're so hot. Can't believe we're doing this here." Jared's other hand is restless, running all over Jensen's exposed skin.

Jensen can't believe it, either—he wasn't kidding when he said he never did this—but he's too far gone to stop now. He leans up to suck on Jared's collarbone as Jared jerks them off, then tangles his hands in Jared's hair and uses his teeth a little, biting and licking at Jared's chest.

Jared grits his teeth and comes when Jensen bites his nipple, jerking hard against Jensen and covering Jensen's cock with come. Jensen groans and thrusts up into Jared's hand a few times before he's coming, too, spurting all over Jared. He sinks down into the chair and lets Jared drape over him.

"So that happened," Jensen murmurs as Jared cups his jaw, thankfully not with the hand he was using to jerk them off.

Jared breaks out in uncontrollable giggles, much to the disconcertion of some of the people around them. "Fuck, yeah. Come on," he says, letting go of Jensen's face. "I bet we can find a place to crash around here."

"You're, like, the perfect person," Jensen says dreamily. He allows Jared to tuck him back into his come-stained briefs, even though he fully plans to be naked as soon as they find somewhere more private. He can feel the alcohol weighing his head down in that way that tells him he'll have a bitch of a headache tomorrow. "Hot and smart."

Jared grins and grabs his hand. "And in the morning," he says against Jensen's mouth, "I'll buy you coffee for your hangover."


End file.
